


Я уже здесь

by grassisgreener



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Guilt, Light Angst, Married Couple, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener/pseuds/grassisgreener
Summary: Ведж нужен на войне, а дочери скучают по нему.





	Я уже здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Already There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041368) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Написано на fan_flashworks по ключу «дневник». События происходят во время Юужань-вонгской войны, но я плохо знаю этот таймлайн. Пожалуйста, не обращайте внимания на несоответствия и, если хотите, считайте этот фик АУ.

_«Завтра папа возвращается! Мы так долго не виделись, не могу дождаться! Мама говорит, он сражается с плохими, чтобы защитить нас, но я не люблю, когда его нет. Я скучаю. Надеюсь, он побудет дольше, чем обычно. Мама говорит, она не знает. Надеюсь, он побудет долго и мы успеем пойти на пикник, как когда я была маленькая. Думаю, Мири тоже понравится»._

Рука Веджа подрагивает, когда он кладёт исчерканную синей ручкой книжечку из флимси, найденную на столе у Сиал, и смотрит на жену.

— Что я делаю?

Йелла опирается локтями на стойку. Её взгляд непоколебим.

— То, что должен, Ведж. Ты нужен Республике в этой войне, и там ты хочешь быть.

Его сердце сжимается.

— Я хочу быть здесь. С вами.

Лицо Йеллы смягчается.

— Я знаю, родной. Но ещё ты хочешь быть там, где сможешь сделать как можно больше. И это не здесь, ты сам знаешь.

Ведж морщится. Он знает.

Йелла обходит стойку и обвивает руками его плечи. 

— Ты делаешь всё, что можешь. Пока ты дерёшься с плохими, у нас есть шанс выиграть войну раньше и раньше вернуть тебя домой. Когда-нибудь девочки поймут.

Ведж утыкается ей в шею, его голос невнятен:

— Но больно-то им сейчас.

— Тогда будь с ними столько, сколько можешь. Сейчас ты здесь.

Ведж кивает, крепко обнимает её.

— Я люблю тебя. Не знаю, что бы я делал, не будь ты рядом, чтобы меня образумить.

— Совсем бы раскис, — поддразнивает Йелла. Она берёт в ладони его лицо и притягивает для поцелуя. — Иди. Я знаю, ты их укладывал двадцать минут назад, но они наверняка не спят. Они так тебя ждали, что несколько дней не спали нормально.

Ведж поднимается — решение принято — и обнимает Йеллу, прежде чем подойти к детской и приоткрыть дверь. Секунду он слышит шёпот, который обрывается, едва полоса света падает на ковёр. Йелла была права.

— Папа? — спрашивает Мири, и Ведж улыбается, не обращая внимания на то, как ноет сердце.

— Вы двое, небось, хотите ещё одну сказку на ночь? — говорит Ведж ровным голосом и, оставив дверь наполовину открытой, устраивается между их кроватями. Он достаёт из кармана датапад.

Но Сиал, взволнованная, уже сидит на постели.

— Расскажи свою! — настойчиво говорит она.

— Как ты с друзьями спас Корусант от Империи! — уточняет Мири.

На ужасное мгновение Ведж хочет, чтобы у него для них было нечто большее, чем байки с войны. Но он может пользоваться тем, что есть, превратить войну в счастливую историю об окончательной победе; пусть у его девочек папа будет героем. И мама. Он начинает говорить.


End file.
